Phoenix-Born
by Warrior of Ice and Shadow
Summary: The Phoenix-Born known as Valkyrie saves Harriette (Fem!Harry) from her abusive relatives, and takes them to Castle Valkyrie, where things aren't always as they seem as they get sent back in time, with only the clothes on their backs, their skills, and their weapons to help save Hyrule from the Demon Thief, Ganondorf and the Usurper King, Zant. Abused!Fem!Harry. Rated M for safety.


**_AN: If you recognize it, I don't own it! I'm going to enjoy pissing everyone I can off, so please, R&R, and Enjoy!_**

* * *

Legend:

"Speech."

_"Speaking through thoughts."_

_'Thoughts'_

**"Animal Speech."**

* * *

Chapter One:  
Valkyrie, of the Silver Phoenix

A woman walked down Privet Drive, her black trench coat billowing out behind her, revealing a pair of black slacks, modified black combat boots that had zippers running up the inside, a black belt with a dark steel buckle, a white button-up, black vest, and the trench coat was over all of it. However, she also had a holster attached to her belt, which had a 1911 .50 AE Desert Eagle in it. She was known only as Valkyrie, even in the underground where she spent most of her time. Everything about her, from her black boots to her cyan eyes, screamed _danger!_ Valkyrie was the most successful hitman out there, but not because she could kill with just her eyes. If she wanted to, she could, but she doesn't. The black trench coat had a silver phoenix embroidered onto the right sleeve, as she was a part of an organization known only as Silver Phoenix. Anyone she was contracted to protect was guaranteed to be safe mainly because she was the most dangerous woman out there, nearing even with the Dark Lord, Voldemort.

The reason Valkyrie was walking down Privet Drive was her target, the Boy-Who-Lived. No, her assignment wasn't to kill him, it was to protect him. Due to the fact that she had to be the most powerful witch out there, due to the fact that anything she attempted to use to focus her power... well, it blew up, shattered, you name it, it happened. The only thing that _could_ focus her power without her having to worry about that happening was her Silver Phoenix trench coat, and even _that_ was because she'd used her power to make it ridiculously resilient. When it suddenly got dark, though, she knew something was wrong, and sprinted after Harry and his cousin, Dudley. One hand dove to the Desert Eagle, unholstering it with a speed that spoke of much practice, and brought the two boys towards her by the simple expedient of reaching towards them, then pulling her hand back. Her power stretched to the boys, wrapped around them, lifted them slightly off the ground, then pulled the two back towards her. "Stay here, or you'll die," she said, flatly, before opening fire with the Desert Eagle, earsplitting _crack_s filling the air. She spun, raising her left hand, and the dementor that had attempted to sneak up on her was raised into the air, helplessly. She made a fist with that hand, and with a rather sick squelching noise, it was forced into a ball that was forced smaller and smaller.

She released it, and both dementors dropped to the ground, well and truly dead. "Who are you?" demanded Harry.

Valkyrie looked at him, and his violently trembling cousin. "Call me Valkyrie," she said, shrugging. She cracked a grin. "I'm only fifteen."

Harry stared at her in shock. "_Fifteen?_" he demanded. She nodded. "You can't be! You look like you're at least seventeen!"

"Don't guess a woman's age," she advised, before her face fell. "Yeah, I know. I'm truly fifteen, look seventeen, and anything short of this trench coat can't handle my power output."

"Wait." Harry stared at her. "You're a _witch?_"

She just gave him a _no shit, Sherlock_ look.

"Stupid question, never mind," he said, shaking his head. "Mind helping me out with Dudley?"

"Certainly, Harry," said Valkyrie, holstering her pistol, then slung one of Dudley's arms around her shoulders. "Just so you know," she added, "I'm actually supposed to protect _you_."

"Who were you contacted by?" asked Harry, glancing at her suspiciously.

"The Order of the Fried Chicken," she said, shrugging. "I told them to shove it up where the sun don't shine, and decided to do it anyway, just without their interference. I told any guard I saw, point blank, 'Get out, or I'll shoot you.' I must say, it works wonders."

Harry just rolled his eyes, then paused. "How did you know my name?"

"The Order of the Fried Chicken told me," said Valkyrie, shrugging under Dudley's weight. "I figured it would be a good idea to know that way I can just ask."

"Valkyrie," started Harry, before trailing off for a second.

"Yes?"

"Why are you really here?" he finally asked.

"Did you see the embroidery on the right sleeve?" asked Valkyrie.

He nodded, "Yeah, but I don't entirely understand why it's there."

"You're talking to the most successful hitwoman in the world, who is a part of the Silver Phoenix Organization," she said, her cyan eyes darting around. "Where's... There! Mrs. Figg, mind helping out?"

"Who are you?" demanded Mrs. Figg, staring at Valkyrie in shock.

"Valkyrie, of the Silver Phoenix," answered Valkyrie.

Mrs. Figg stiffened, and bowed. "Certainly, Valkyrie. Follow me." She turned, and walked off, not tottering like Harry had seen her. Mrs. Figg pulled a handgun out of her purse, and asked, "Why are you here, Valkyrie?"

"Mr. Potter, here," answered Valkyrie, jerking her head towards Harry.

"Eh, Valkyrie, I hate to burst your bubble," said Mrs. Figg, looking at Valkyrie, "but Harry isn't a guy. Her actual name is Harriette Lily Potter."

Valkyrie gave her a _no shit_ look. "I do look through the dossiers that pass my desk every so often, Mrs. Figg. Harriette's got the most comprehensive and most harrowing dossier I've ever seen. A possessed DADA teacher, an incompetent DADA teacher the next year, with a basilisk of all things roaming the school petrifying students, _on top of _a Horcrux of a diary, third year a horde of dementors and the escaped Sirius Black, who, I assure you, is innocent, then the Triwizard Tournament last year, which he was _illegally _entered into, then forced to not only watch as Cedric Diggory was murdered by the rat that helped in the murder of her parents, but also forced to help in the resurrection formula to bring Tom Marvolo Riddle back to a body, which can only be done via a specific and very much illegal potion, but also the darkest of the dark arts, the Horcrux." Valkyrie shook her head. "The Silver Phoenix has been watching Riddle for many years now, and we know where each of his Horcruxs are, how do destroy them, and how to get to them. We can take care of those damn Horcruxs, Harriette, however has to kill Voldemort himself. By the way, Tom changed his name from Tom Marvolo Riddle to Lord Voldemort, but what he actually did was make an anagram of it, so what he actually used was I am Lord Voldemort to make the name. I hated reading his dossier, and he deserves death and Hell more than anyone else I have ever seen."

Mrs. Figg and Harry were both reeling from the amount of information she'd given them, but Valkyrie wasn't finished yet. "There's also that damn 'prophecy' that Albus Dumbledore, who's dossier is almost as bad as Voldemort's, just completely fucking made up with the help of that fraud, Trelawney, which was fed to Riddle through his 'spy' Severus Snape, current Potions Master at Hogwarts to make sure that not only did he kill your parents, but attempted to kill you. Believe it or not, Harry, but Riddle is actually your grandfather." Both Harry and Mrs. Figg froze at that little nugget of information. "He actually attempted to stop Dumbledore from killing both Lily and James, but it backfired in a big way, and he was torn from his body and sent into the depths of insanity."

"I'm still stuck on the fact that Voldemort is my _grandfather_," said Harry, who's wide green eyes were almost vacant, then all of a sudden, the last part of what Valkyrie said slammed into her. "_Dumbledore_ killed my parents?"

Valkyrie nodded. "And your 'friends?' Ronald Bilius Weasley is being paid to do so, as is Hermione Granger, Ginevra Weasley has one _Hell _of a compulsion net on her, and the only ones who seem to be aware of it all are Fredrick and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, and, surprisingly enough, Daphne Greengrass."

They reached number four, and got Dudley inside and sitting at the dining room table with a bowl in front of him. Petunia and Vernon Dursley came into the kitchen, and glared at Harry, Valkyrie, and Mrs. Figg, who still had her pistol out. Valkyrie didn't seem to have a gun on her, but she muttered something in Mrs. Figg's ear, which made her nod, and her gun just vanished. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" roared Vernon, glaring at Harry, then he glimpsed the black trench coat, with a dash of silver. "What's that on you're shoulder?" he growled, glaring at Valkyrie.

She turned so that the silver phoenix embroidered on the sleeve became fully visible, and she said in a voice that was dangerously soft, "I am Valkyrie of the Silver Phoenix."

Vernon paled at that, and he quickly executed a bow. "My apologies," he said, attempting to suck up. The sound of a gun being primed for fire caught his attention. He looked up and froze. A barrel was pointed between his eyes.

"I don't like suck-ups," she said, flatly. "Try it again, and I'll shoot you."

Harry was curious about why people reacted the way they did to her name and the name of her organization, but due to the Dursleys in the area, didn't dare ask. Valkyrie looked up, and into Harry's emerald eyes. A thoughtful look crossed her face, she holstered her gun, and gently grabbed Harry's chin. "I won't dig into the more personal stuff," she said softly. "I need to know what happened to you so I can be adequately prepared. May I look into your memories?"

Harry was nervous, but nodded.

"I won't abuse the trust you placed in me," said Valkyrie, before looking deep into Harry's eyes. Harry felt a strange presence in her mind, and attempted to force it out, but a soft, _"It's me, Harry. Valkyrie,"_ stopped her. Valkyrie went through her memories with a fine tooth comb, and what she saw angered her greatly. She carefully withdrew, and said, "I can't believe you had to go through that," as she pulled Harry into a hug. Harry was frozen for a couple of seconds, then slowly reciprocated the hug, and her shoulders started to shake as she sobbed, allowing all of the memories and feelings come crashing into her. "I'm not letting you stay here," said Valkyrie softly. "That's too much, even for someone with my background. How Dumblefuck just overlooked it, I don't know, but you're safe with me, I swear it."

After several hours, Harry had sobbed herself to sleep, so Valkyrie picked her up, carried her outside, set her in the black car that she owned, and slipped back inside to pick up everything of hers, which, to Valkyrie's dismay, wasn't much. She tossed all of the too large clothes aside, and packed everything else, then carried the entire trunk outside, careful not to attempt to channel her energy into Harry's wand, as it would explode if she did. She placed it in the boot of the car, then slipped into the driver's seat. She started the car, and drove off, headed to number twelve, Grimmauld Place, but changed her mind. She turned around, and drove towards the Leaky Cauldron, knowing that the twins would probably be there, but it wasn't for the twins she was going there. She was actually going there because it was near the Silver Phoenix' headquarters, which was in the massive manor that was warded so heavily that only those accompanied by one of the most trusted operatives of Silver Phoenix could pass.

The manor Valkyrie had found, then proceeded to contact the goblins, who set up such a complicated set of wards that it boggled the mind. Admittedly, it had cost a pretty penny as such a setup was extremely expensive, but they had all been tied directly to Valkyrie, as the home had been claimed by her, so it was Valkyrie Manor. She looked up at the massive castle, grinning. _Not so much a manor as a fuckin' _castle_,_ she thought, a soft smile on her lips. Harry twitched, then woke up all at once. "Where am I?" she demanded, looking around.

"Welcome to my castle, and the headquarters of the Silver Phoenix, Castle Valkyrie," said Valkyrie, grinning at her dumbfounded look.

"You own a _castle?_" squeaked Harry.

Valkyrie nodded. "The wards were set up by goblins, who had quite a few warders and Curse-Breakers come in, despite the fact that I had already dealt with the traps and previous wards. I'm going to be keying you into the wards so you can come and go with ease, just take someone with you, preferably me, as you won't be bothered if I'm there. Especially if their members of the Silver Phoenix. The Order of the Fried Chicken ain't got nuthin' on us," she added with pride. "Come on, let me show you to your room, since you'll be staying here until you're of age. We'll be teaching you everything we can, as we also know that you need to help your grandfather regain his sanity, but it's not going to be easy, nor safe. _He_ won't attempt to hurt you, but the Death Munchers probably will, as they're all corrupt. I've been working on the Inner Circle for quite a while now. I'm technically much older than I look, due to the fact that _I'm_ the Silver Phoenix. I'm physically seventeen, emotionally fifteen, chronologically easily two hundred years old."

Harry stared at her in shock.

"Phoenix-born," explained Valkyrie. "A phoenix gave up their life to save mine, but gave me the powers of a phoenix. I took her name in remembrance. The phoenix was called Valkyrie."


End file.
